To be Young Again
by YamikiofAnime
Summary: Sirius is about to confess his feelings for Remus in the corridors after curfew. Of course, nothing ever goes his way, Malfoy comes, and as a result, Remus is now a child, who seems to like causing trouble. Slash.
1. To be a Child again

**A/N: **Okay, this story is my answer to bordome! So, this is going to hopefully be a long one and so, with out further ado, let the story begin! Enjoy.

**Warnings: **Slash Sirius/Remus, swearing, and sex scenes (maybe, not sure, because I can not write sex very well), and evil Slytherins!

**Summary: **Remus and Sirius are alone in the corridors, but so are Lucius Malfoy and his cronies. Just when Sirius is about to admit his deep feelings for Remus, Lucius decides to pull a prank! Of course, it goes wrong. Now, Remus is a four year old, and constantly clinging to Sirius, and Sirius…well Sirius is loosing his mind.

**Disclaimer: **If you want to see the disclaimer, come here from now on because I will not repeat it: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. Those belong to the brilliant mind of J. K. Rowling.

Chapter One--  
To be a child again---

Gray-Blue eyes met pools of amber, each staring but each with a different reason for staring. Sirius gulped; sweat forming at his brow, his pale -now pale- hands shaking madly. Remus stood in front of him, staring into Sirius' eyes, confused as to why Sirius dragged them out here; after curfew no less!

The raven-haired, sixteen year old gulped down the forming lump in his throat. _Pull yourself together Black _he thought sternly _just tell him and get it over with! _Remus cocked his head to the side, clearly confused, all Sirius had told him was that it was important.

Standing around didn't seem very important to him.

"Sirius get on with it before we're caught," he said sternly, causing Sirius to jump and nod stiffly. Sirius swallowed again and grabbed onto Remus' upper arms with both hands.

"Remus," he breathed, "I lo-…" A loud explosion was heard down the hall, cutting off Sirius and making the smaller teen to turn around.

"Well, well, well," a voice drawled, "two Griffin-dorks out of bed, this late at night, tell me Black, Lupin, where're your fuck buddies: Potter and Pettigrew?" Sirius let Remus go, standing ahead of him, facing the blonde Slytherin and his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

"What do you want **Malfoy**?" Sirius spat out his name like he was a poisonous snake, which in his eyes, he was. Remus' eyes narrowed dangerously, flashing a threatening yellow, knowing nothing good could from these three.

"I just wanted to have a taste at victory," Lucius said, "I'll start with you Black, then Lupin!" He had already gotten his wand out and ready, along with Crabbe and Goyle. Remus and Sirius pulled out their wands, also ready.

"At the count of three," Crabbe said stupidly. Sirius braced himself, so did Remus, a plan already formulating in his head.

"One." Malfoy was beginning to mutter something under his breath that neither Sirius nor Remus caught, however his cronies could barely keep in their retarded snickers.

"Two." Remus had his plan already formulated, all he needed was Sirius to lay the first curse and the smoke screen would go up from a spell he learned on his own. They would then escape, whether Sirius agreed or not.

"Thr-," Malfoy shot his curse strait at Sirius, as Sirius did the same. Remus looked over to notice the two curses flying at each other and shot his spell. "Sirius move!" He shouted, able to see through the smoke with his heightened eye sight.

Sirius vaguely felt the push until he heard a cry of pain from his friend -and crush. "REMUS," He yelled, afraid for his friend's safety, "WHERE ARE YOU!" Soon the cries died down, and no movement was heard.

_Remus _he thought desperately _Remus, wh-where is Remus; Remus! _It sounded like water was rushing in his ears; he was panicking, not able to hear his Remus' movement or voice. Then…a new sound filled his ears, it was…giggling!

The smoke cleared, and neither Malfoy nor his cronies were there, it was only him and child. A child! Remus!

A four year old child sat in the middle of the corridor, desperately trying to get the over-sized robes off of him. Sirius gulped and made his slow way over to his best friend. "Remus," he whispered. The child looked in his direction, golden-amber eyes sparkling in delight at the newcomer, his thin body slightly more pudgy from remaining baby fat, the tawny colored hair falling onto shoulders.

He was adorable, but, a child!

Sirius had been staring into space for so long he didn't realize a body clinging to him. "Hi," he said shyly. Sirius stared, only after a few moments were his able reply, "hi." The toddler giggled happily and curled into his lap.

"I'm tired," he complained childishly. Sirius was only able to nod dumbly, picking up the four year old and making his way back to the common room, he knew he was in trouble. _What will James think? _He thought miserably.

* * *

_**A/N: **That was chapter one, and please don't kill me for not being able to write good fight scenes. Anyway, hope to get reviews, and next chapter Sirius shows the new Remus to James and Lily, but he also has to go and tell Dumbledore! _


	2. Hey James!

**A/N: **Hi! I feel like updating this one because I can't get the ideas flowing for Deadly Duo: Sesshomaru and Kagome. I know where I want to go, but I don't know how to get there. So if you guys could help me on that one, it would be great. Anyway, enough of that, on with the story!

**Chapter Two**---  
**Hey James!---**

Sirius barely knew where he was going. All he could think about was how he had the perfect chance to tell Remus his true feelings, and it gets blown by Malfoy! There would be hell to pay once Remus let go of his hair.

"Remus," Sirius gasped, holding in a shout of anger as the toddler pulled his waist-length hair, "that hurts! Please let go of me! Ow! I thought you were tired a minute ago!" Remus mumbled something and continued to pull Sirius' hair.

"Bored!" Remus whined pathetically in Sirius' arms, "bored, bored, bored!" Sirius shut his eyes as a hand came out of no where and slapped his face. Remus was squirming around in his arms, trying to break free from the Quidditch grip Sirius had on him. Guess being a beater was finally coming in handy!

Sirius nearly ran to the portrait of the fat lady when it came in to sight. Just as he got there, something struck him: What would James think? What would Lily think! Sirius chewed his bottom lip nervously, standing in front of the portrait rather stupidly. A kick on the side of his head snapped him out of his thoughts though. Sirius looked down, seeing Remus glaring childishly at him.

"That hurt!" He scolded, "You don't do that to people!"

"Bored!"

"Too bad!"

"Noooooooo!"

Sirius groaned as the child Remus began to whine, kick, and scream. Wait…scream. Oh crap! Sirius quickly said the password and entered through the portrait hole, glad that no one was there. Well, almost no one; James sat on one of the squishy armchairs, asleep, obviously stayed up waiting for them. He sat up abruptly though, when he heard the racket.

"Sirius, finally, I tho-," he cut himself off when he saw a toddler in his best friends arms.

"James," Sirius said in mock happiness -inside he was screaming and kicking himself, "meet toddler Remus!"

James stood, gaping, unable to believe that that toddler was once a marauder. "Nice joke Padfoot, but I don't buy it," he said bitterly, then again, where was Remus? Sirius walked over to the confused boy standing in front of him. Holding up Remus, he said, "Ask him yourself."

James looked at the big, watery amber eyes and sighed, "Are you Remus Lupin?"

"Yes!" Remus giggled happily, finally lightening up.

"Sirius, how did this happen?"

"Well you see, I was about to say my deepest feelings when that bastard Malfoy showed up. We got in a duel and he shot a spell, Remus pushed me out of the way and here he is," Sirius replied almost casually. James took Remus from Sirius and sat downon his lap. Remus giggled when James started bouncing him on his knee.

"I don't get it James," Sirius said loudly, "one moment he's tired and the next he's all fun and games!" James shrugged and continued to bounce the now laughing boy.

"Should we tell Lily," James asked?

"We have to," Sirius said, gazing into the fire, "she's a girl, she likes this kind of stuff." James nodded, knowing he had a point in his comment.

"What was that noise," a voice said from the doorway of the girls' dormitory? Both looked around to see a very annoyed Lily. Her nightgown ruffled and her hair up in a messy ponytail. Her angelic face adopting a scowl. "What are you boys doing up this late?"

Sirius smiled charmingly at her, "Lily my dear we need to speak with you." The red head blinked a couple times and shrugged. She walked over to the squishy arm-chairs and finally noticed Remus.

"Oh my gosh!" She squealed happily, "is this a relative of one of you, he is so cute!" Sirius laughed nervously.

"Well, you see Lily…," he felt himself searching for the right words. He couldn't exactly say that he and Remus were out after curfew and they got into a fight with Malfoy. It wouldn't be a smart thing to say in front of a prefect.

"Lily," James said, "meet the new Remus! Child form." Lily blanched slightly at that statement, impossible, Remus wasn't a child. Noticing the unbelieving look on her face, both Sirius and James said at the same time…

"Ask him yourself."

Lily didn't look to happy about asking a child whether it was her close friend Remus John Lupin, but it wouldn't hurt to ask. After all, the look on James' face said it wasn't a prank. She nodded slightly and kneeled in front of the giggling child.

"Are you Remus Lupin?" She asked, earning a grin from the already happy child.

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Lily had to give them one thing; they sure made the toddler happy. Sirius didn't look too pleased though, his hair was ruffled and he had a slight scowl on his face. James on the other hand was a natural when it came to kids, and he looked relatively happy looking. One thing that didn't make sense to her was how Remus got to be a child. Stuff like that doesn't happen everyday.

"How did he become a child anyway?" She asked, taking Remus from James and cradling him. Sirius stiffened, which led her to believe he was hiding something. Lily already suspected that he was out after curfew.

"I took Remus out into the corridors to tell him something," Sirius replied, feeling like he was repeating himself,"I was about to tell him when we heard a crash down the other end of thehallway. We both saw Malfoy and his goons, then, the slimy git challenged us. Of course he cheated, but the spell was something I had never heard before, it was heading towards me but Remus pushed me out of the way. He got hit instead."

James noticed that Sirius kept out the part about him telling Remus his feelings, but kept quiet knowing Sirius didn't want the information that he wasgay known; at least not yet. He looked over at Lily, she seemed angry that they were out after curfew, but relieved that Sirius and Remus weren't hurt.

"Well," James said suddenly, "we have to get these big school robes off of Remus and into robes his size." Everyone finally noticed -besides Sirius, but he forgot about that- the big clothes Remus was currently sleeping in. Lily smirked, "easily done." She muttered a spell and the huge robes shrank into ones his size.

"Tomorrow is a Hogsmeade weekend," Sirius said suddenly, "we can go and get him some pajamas and robes." Lily and James nodded their agreement.

"Don't you have to tell Peter and Dumbledore," Lily asked suddenly? Sirius knew he had to tell Dumbledore, but he didn't trust Peter enough to keep this secret. Everyone was going to have to believe that Remus was just one of James or Lily's cousins.

"I think that Remus should pose as one of your distant cousins Lily," Sirius said, "that way Remus won't be embarrassed when we change him back. Besides, I don't think it would be a good idea to tell anyone anyway." Lily seemed to agree, she held Remus closer when the toddler began to shiver.

"Okay," James said, "this is our secret, well," -he gave an apologetic look to Sirius- ",Dumbledore's too, when we tell him."

"Dumbledore probably already knows," Lily said. Sirius nodded mutely, watching as Lily sung softly to his crush. If only he had told sooner, if only he had told Remus in the secret of the common room, when everyone was asleep. Remus would still be his normal self. It was his entire fault, and he knew it.

"Who should he stay with?" James asked, breaking Sirius from his thoughts.

"I say with you boys," Lily said, "I mean, Peter is leaving tomorrow to visit his sick aunt and won't be back for a couple weeks. In the meantime, we should all get to bed."

Everyone there nodded and Lily gently put the sleeping Remus in Sirius' arms, while James was stretching.

"Oh, and by the way," Lily said handing James and Sirius a mirror, "this is a Cell Mirror, you just say the person's name you want to contact and they will show up in the screen. This will be used for when one of us is in a bind. I got these a long time ago for just this occasion."

Both boys smiled gratefully at her and made their way upstairs.

"By the way," James said as they got into the dorm, "good luck telling Dumbledore."

Sirius only groaned.

----------------------------------------

Sirius was gently sleeping, enjoying the dreams -fantasies- he had of Remus. It was all cut short when he felt bouncing on his bed. For a moment he thought it was just a dream, he jumping on a trampoline but it continued, and he could feel it. Sirius opened one grey-blue eye to see Remus jumping on his bed, happily.

"Siri get up," he called down to the disgruntled teen. Sirius had never heard that nickname before, not to mention it seemed Remus knew his name good enough to create a nickname! There was hope yet! That hope quickly vanished when a childish squeal came from above him. "Get up, get up, get up!"

"I'm up," Sirius grumbled irritably, swinging his long legs over the edge of the bed and rubbing his eyes. It was Saturday, and he was used to sleeping in that day. Not today though, he still had to go to Hogsmeade and go to Dumbledore. Oh what a day this will turn out to be.

Sirius stood up, stretching loudly and going over to James' bed. Remus watched him curiously, about to comment, but Sirius put a finger over his lips. Remus mimicked the motion and watched excitedly as Sirius got ready to jump.

"JAMES WAKE UP," he yelled, jumping on the bed. James screamed and toppled out of the warm bed, Remus laughing hard. "Well good morning sleepy head!"

"Sleepy head, sleepy head," Remus repeated happily, clapping his hands together at the show. James scowled up at Sirius and smacked him hard with a pillow, refraining from using bad words in front of Remus.

"Sirius you great big prat," James yelled, jumping on the taller teen, successfully starting a play fight. "You will pay for waking me up like that!" Remus giggled at the fight in front of him, but remembered the reason he woke Sirius up.

"Siri I'm hungry," Remus whined, accomplishing a stop with the fight. Sirius grinned from ear to ear as he realized he was hungry too. Both looked in James' direction when they heard a growl.

"Guess we're going together," Sirius said brightly.

"Um…Sirius, Remus can't really go," James said, thinking of the staff being there and all the students. Sirius' face fell as he also thought of who would be there. Remus immediately knew something was wrong when he saw their faces.

"What wrong?" He asked innocently.

"Remus," Sirius said softly, "we have to leave you here while we get food from the kitchens." James nodded, noting that they couldn't bring food from the Great Hall. Remus' bottom lip quivered slightly and he started to cry.

"Oh no, no," Sirius cooed, bringing Remus into his lap, "don't cry Remus, its okay, we're going to bring food to you." James took out the Cell Mirror Lily gave to them and said her name into the screen.

"Oh," Lily said happily, "James, I just woke up, what's wrong?"

"Lily," James said, "Remus, Sirius, and I are all hungry but we can't take Remus because of all the students and the staff, but if Sirius and I went we would have to leave Remus alone. So when we said that, Remus started to cry." Lily nodded.

"I'll be there in a minute."

Sirius continued to shush Remus, but it wasn't working, he wouldn't stop. "James, he won't stop!" Sirius complained, but only succeeded in making Remus cry harder. James went over to where the two of them sat and said quickly, "Lily is coming."

The door opened just after James said those words.

"Sirius, give me Remus," Lily said, taking Remus in her arms and cradling him, "James, Sirius go get food for the four of us, seeing as Peter isn't here for the next couple of weeks." Both nodded and left immediately, leaving Lily to Remus.

-------------------------------------

Sirius and James returned with food for everyone. Remus had finally calmed down while they were gone thanks to Lily's lullabies. Now, the toddler was carefully eating the chicken soup and ham -James cut it up- Sirius brought for him. Lily was munching on her French toast, eggs, and bacon while James was eating cereal. Sirius took the eggs and bacon with a side of toast.

"Why don't you visit Dumbledore before we take care of the shopping," Lily said. Sirius nodded, after all, Dumbledore might be able to change Remus back really soon. James looked deep in thought, but said, "I think we should all go, to tell him that we three will be taking care of him." Lily nodded, "besides, Sirius will need someone else there." Sirius laughed, grateful that they were coming too and took a swig of his orange juice.

----------------------------------

James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius sat in front of the headmaster of Hogwarts' desk, waiting for the man to come into his office. Remus played with his stuffed wolf Lily transfigured for him back in the dormitory.

"Wolf," Remus murmured happily and continued to make the animal dance. James and Sirius smiled down at him, Lily to nervous Dumbledore might reject Remus to even do that.

"Ah, Ms. Evans and her friends," a kindly old voice said from the stairway leading to another level. All of them stood up in greeting for Dumbledoreand sat back down when he did.

"What brings you here," he asked, "and who is this little boy?" His eyes twinkled as if they already knew who the toddler sitting on Sirius' lap was. Then again, the three teens wouldn't put it past the old man.

"Sir," Sirius started, "Me and Remus were out in the corridors after curfew and then we met up with Malfoy, we got in a duel and he shot some sort of spell on me, but Remus pushed me out of the way and got hit instead. So now he is a little toddler, 4 years old, and this is him." Sirius finished by pointing to the giggling boy on his lap. It ceased to amaze Lily how blunt and to the point Sirius could actually be.

"I see," Dumbledore said softly, "hold him still, I have to put a test on him." Remus immediately froze when he heard that comment about holding him still. The boy scooted closer to Sirius and clung to him. Sirius also didn't trust that 'hold him still' comment Dumbledore made.

"Why going to have me hold him still sir?" Sirius asked.

"I am merely going to tap him with my wand, and young toddlers like to play with things like that, so I didn't want him grabbing it," Dumbledore explained.

Sirius nodded, feeling better about it and held Remus close. Dumbledore made his way around the desk and pulled out his wand. The man tapped Remus gently on the head, muttering a spell neither of the teens have ever heard before.

"Heyyyyy," Remus whined, rubbing his head, "that hurt, ya big meanie!"

"I am sorry." Dumbledore chuckled, rubbing the soft tawny hair gently.

The man looked at the results, his frown increasing.

"Well," he said, sitting back down at his desk, "this spell is a restricted one, it was originally meant for the user to make someone disappear, but since Remus was a werewolf -he knew that all of them knew- the spell's effects weakened. So, the result is right in front of us, oh, and, he is five years old, the year he was bitten." Sirius unconsciously held Remus closer.

"That would mean Malfoy did an illegal spell," Lily stated, outraged that someone would try and do that to her friends.

"No," Dumbledore said, "the spell he cast was illegal, yes, but you see it didn't work, so therefore no one can convict him of the crime. Only Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin can, which are the only ones that witnessed it, and Remus is now a child and no one would believe Mr. Black. Now, I will do all the research I can on the spell that was cast on young Lupin here. Then, I will have Professor Smark -potions teacher- make the antidote.

"I find that since you three have the most responsibility, you will be the ones caring for him. He will go to every one of your classes so you won't lose track of him. I will inform the professors of this incident, but the students will not know. Now, I suggest you be off to Hogsmeade for your shopping that you were planning."

Sirius, James, and Lily nodded in unison and quickly left the office, all happy for what they have accomplished.

**--------------------TBC---------------------**

**A/N: **OMG. That was a long one; I think the longest I have ever written. Anyway, to all you Peter haters, hooray! He's gone! He'll come back like at the end of the story, only last chapter. Okay, next chapter is the Hogsmeade trip, not very fun for the trio taking care of Remus. Any suggestions you want to make, go ahead, no flames please!


	3. Hogsmeade Disaster

**A/N: **Okay, chapter three is under way, and thank you to all of my reviewers! I really appreciate what you guys said and everything. I do have a request, if you could make some fan art for this story and email it to me, which would be great! Thanks, and on with the story.

**Chapter Three---  
****Hogsmeade---**

Remus smiled happily at the horseless carriages leading to Hogsmeade. To him it looked like some magical effect, but to the others, who have seen death, aren't as impressed. Lily sighed, a gentle smile gracing her lips. Remus had a lot of energy when he was young, she had to admit that. Sirius groaned, ready to strangle him. Crush or not, he was beginning to get on his nerves. James just laughed as Remus pulled Sirius into the carriage, well, attempted to get into the carriage.

"OW!"

Sirius slammed his head into the side of the carriage, but it didn't stop there, Remus continued to try and pull him in only resulting in him hitting it more. "Somebody…help…ME!" Sirius snapped out. Remus seemed to have given up on him and went to go and drag James in, who had no problems at all. Sirius slumped to the ground, a large bump forming on his head.

Lily tapped -maybe hit- his head with her wand, making the bump go away, but still caused pain. "Pick yourself up Sirius, the carriage is about to leave," she said, rolling her eyes and stepping in. Sirius mimicked her in a high pitched voice and got in.

The carriage jerked forward, making it move and began to carry the four passengers to Hogsmeade.

Remus got on Sirius' lap, hoping to see outside the window as the carriage moved. Sirius bit his lip, preventing any cries of pain. Yes, Remus was kneeling on his family jewels. The toddler began to bounce, happy that he was able to see outside. James winced ever so slightly when he realized where Remus' position was. He reached over and picked him up, giving an apologetic glance at his best friend.

Sirius whimpered and crossed his legs, preventing that from happening again. Lily bit her bottom lip, seeing the whole thing, yet felt compelled to not stop the boy. So, she attempted conversation to lighten the mood.

"What color robes are we going to get him?" She asked the two boys. James sat in thought, watching Remus go over to Sirius again and play with his hair. The other teen just glared at nothing, not bothering to answer.

"I say blue, with little stars on it," James said.

"And green," Lily replied.

"Orange too," James said, "to bother the Slytherins in class."

"Red and Black," Sirius replied.

"Red and gold," James said, "Gryffindor colors!"

Lily smiled, having copied down all of the different colors. "Okay," she said happily, "now, just need to go to the shop, get them ready, and then go have some fun." Sirius brightened up immediately at that proposal. Remus abandoned Sirius' hair and went to sit in Lily's lap.

"Big Sissy," Remus said, climbing into the red-head's lap. Lily squealed happily, hugging him tightly.

"Did you hear that?" She said happily, "he called me his sister!" James smiled slightly, enjoying how happy Lily was. Sirius smiled too, happy that Remus was happy.

The carriage stopped, announcing that they had arrived. Lily -carrying Remus-, Sirius, and James stepped out onto the ground, eyes glimmering at the sight. Even though they had been there so many times before, they just love it. Remus seemed to like it too, seeing as it's his first time being there in child form.

Lily let go of Remus and set him down, James going to hold his hand to make sure he wouldn't run off. Sirius and Lily led the way through the crowd and into the robes shop -not Madam Milkins- where they could find the robes needed.

"Oh," a woman in mid-thirties said from behind the desk, "not very often we get Hogwarts students at this time of year. My name is Yamiki Miaji; I will be helping you today."

"Japanese," Lily said.

Yamiki nodded, "indeed I am."

"Anyway," Sirius butt in, "we are looking for robes," -he pointed to Remus- ", that would fit him." She nodded and grabbed hold of Remus' hand. The young toddler giggled and allowed him to be pulled away.

They all sat down in the chairs by the window, waiting for her to finish the measurements. Yamiki scribbled some things down on her clipboard and walked over to the desk. She looked up at Lily. "Do you have any specific colors for his robes?" She asked. Lily nodded and handed her the list they made earlier. Yamiki nodded, scribbling things down again.

She waved her wand a couple of times and the robes started to make themselves. Remus giggled at the show and even the three teens were amazed at the sight. After a couples minutes, the robes were done.

"There," Yamiki sighed, "another record broken."

"Thank you," Lily said picking up the robes.

"We don't want him to be wearing school robes," Sirius said, "Can he wear one of these?" Yamiki nodded another wave of her wand and Remus was wearing his new robes. It was cool green, not to dark but not to light. Little golden wizard's hats were patched into the outfit. Remus smiled happily, indeed impressed with the work.

"You look really good Remus," James said, taking his hand in his again. Lily picked up another blue one, with silver stars all over it. An orange one with "Slytherin sucks" on the right breast area -Lily didn't really like that. Red robe with black cats on it, and a red and gold one with "Go, Go Gryffindor" in big letters on the back.

Sirius paid for them and soon they left, eager to visit other stores -Zonkos mostly. They made their way down the crowded streets and into the infamous joke shop. Sirius immediately went to go and get some dungbombs and Stink Pellets. James let go of Remus' hand to follow Sirius, bad idea. Remus went over to where the fireworks were.

"Pwetty," he gasped. Remus picked up a rather large one and began to examine it.

----

Lily sighed when she realized that they indeed would be there for a while. "Hey James," she said, "I'm going to go and take Remus to go get some ice cream. Where is he?" James turned around to face her.

"I was holding his hand-," his words were cut off when loud screams erupted from the store. Fireworks were going off all at the same time. Sirius ducked as a firework headed his way. James pulled Lily down with him, going to pull down Remus when he realized that he wasn't there. "Oh shit."

A firework shot by, Remus riding on it, seeming to have the time of his life.

"JAMES!" Sirius screamed. Lily covered her mouth with her hand. James got up, hoping to catch Remus but fell on top of a pack of Slytherins instead. Lily continued to cry with shock and fear for his life, as the firework was about to explode.

Sirius leapt into the air, grabbing Remus and ducking down right before…

BANG!

The entire firework collection exploded.

---

Sirius sat up, pushing a piece of rubble off of him. He had another bump on his head, this one hurt more than anything. James had shielded Lily, after he was finally able to get off the Slytherins. He coughed, brushing smoke out of his face. Luckily Zonkos was still there, though half the cieling was blown away; obviouslythe shophad a shield around it in case something like this was to happen.

"Is anyone hurt?" The owners voice rang out, "Is everyone okay? Did someone get that kid on the firework?"

"Everyone's fine," James called back, "we got the kid too." Suddenly a Hufflepuff began to laugh, followed closely by a Ravenclaw. More people began to laugh, though the Slytherins were not too pleased. Sirius held a laughing Remus close, chuckling himself. Lily came over to them both, tears streaming down her face.

"Remus," she cried, "oh my god you're okay!" Sirius handed the giggling child to Lily, who held him as if he was going to disappear any moment. "Oh my god!" She cried, "I was so scared!" James staggered over to them.

"I think we better go," he said, kneeling beside Lily and patting her back.

Two minutes later, all of them were heading to Honeydukes. Lily holding onto Remus this time, seeing what happened last time. "Are you okay?" James asked, wiping another tear from her face. She smiled in his direction, and held Remus close.

"Big Sissy did I scare you?" Remus small voice asked, shaking with guilt ever so slightly. She gave him a slight kiss on the forehead and held him closer.

"No, not too much," she said softly.

"Let's forget your troubles Lily and get some candy!" Sirius said excitedly. He and James, Lily following close behind, ran forwards to the sweet shop. They entered, hearing the talk going around the shop. Sirius smiled and took Remus from Lily, going over to the chocolate.

"I love chocolate," Remus squealed happily. He took the bar that Sirius offered and munched on it happily. Sirius looked over to the cashier, hoping that he could pay for that later. He looked back down to where Remus was, or where he was supposed to be.

"Oh no," Sirius said, "Oh shit, oh god Lily is going to kill me."

Remus made his way over to the jaw-breakers section, many of different sizes caught his attention. The boy made to get into one of the containers, but it was stuck. Remus twisted it so hard the top came off, the candies rolling off. People slipped off of them, landing on their butts.

"You stupid kid!" A Slytherin yelled making to go and him but another voice -Gryffindor- called, "you can't hit kids Malfoy!"

The blonde turned around and started a fight, Remus sitting there and watching. More people began to slip and slid as Remus pulled down different buckets. A dog pile started where Malfoy and that Gryffindor started fighting.

Remus laughed happily at the sight, but felt him being picked up by Lily. "Remus you did it again!" She wailed, quickly making an exit before something else started.

Sirius was on the receiving end of a glare. Lily didn't trust any of them now, but the good news was, was that they were heading back to Hogwarts. James stared out the window, not even attempting conversation with the pissed off Lily. Sirius was doing his best to refrain from laughing at the events that day. Lily held Remus close, determined not to let him go.

Oh yes, it had been an interesting day.

-----------------------------

**A/N: **Okay that was chapter three, hope you enjoyed it! Remember no flames, just suggestions.


End file.
